Evil
"So, you've made it through my miasma. But you've made the worst mistake of your lives. For then, my miasma will spread and kill everyone throughout the entire universe. That is what I call "The End". The end of all life. Everything. Even heroes like you. It all ends...now...." ''-Evil, from Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars.'' Evil (also known as Dark Satan) is the universe's most powerful Chaos Demon and entity of the shadows. He is the most dangerous antagonist to be encountered in the Scorpius series. He has miasma powers that have a horrible smell, which kills people by the second they breathe it. He once tried to destroy Planet Scorpius by using powerful miasma to kill people, but was sealed in a chest below the church of his dimension (called the Miasma Realm) by Geminus, who used the Seven Pillowstars to do it. He is also the hardest boss that Gregory & the crew ever encountered in the entire Scorpius series. He is fought in the Miasma Realm beneath the church of his dimension where he was sealed. Physical Appearance Evil somewhat resembles Satan, an enemy of God. He is completely made of miasma, as to explaining his half body. His skin is purple in appearance, and has a muscular physique. He has two devil-like golden horns on the side of his head with three gold spikes, four yellow, glowing eyes with two real, glowing red eyes, two mouths (one normal and one demonic), golden wings, and three demonic eyes on his chest. When in his true form, his body is ontop the forehead of a purple, buff cobra. It has scary eyes on its black hood with a mouth on the body, four yellow eyes, muscular arms, red teeth, golden wings, and a red gem on its forehead. Personality Like many Gregory villains in the series, Evil is shown to be the most cold-hearted villain who cares nothing but power and ultimate destruction. He is the vile and malicious demon whose destructive actions led to dimensional destruction and millions of deaths on many planets throughout the entire universe. He is the most cruel, violent, malicious demon ever within the series, as he has been known to be pure evil, having no care or kindness for anything or anyone. For example, when the Gunback Quintuplets steal the seven Pillowstars from Gregory and friends, they head into Evil's dimension by the defeated Demord. They then use it to break him from his seal. They greeted Evil, but Evil didn't care about who freed him. Instead, Evil kills the Gunback Quintuplets with a dark, lightning strike right in front of Gregory and friends to witness, and Dimentius, who was also supposed to kill Gregory and friends, in spite of their failures. The monsters and demons Gregory and friends fought were part of his army, and his advisories were the ones manipulating the course to unseal him from his imprisonment, which they succeeded at. In addition to being an entity demon of the shadow depths, Evil is highly sadistic, as all his miasma energy, strongholds, and fortresses are flowing with millions of human bones, and corpses of human flesh. This all contributed to his sadistic personality of thirst for violence. His power possesses no limits, as he created vile and vicious demon armies, and shadowy versions of enemies Gregory fought. His powers are god-like, as to explaining all his attacks being powerful. After years of his reigning terror, his reputation became so frightening and well known, that people shuddered in fear at the mere mention of him, or his followers and demons. History Thousands of years ago, Evil roamed through space to destroy dimensions and planets. He found several planets and dimensions that he conquered and destroyed, even killing the inhabits that lived on or in them. After hearing his thirst for universal destruction, Geminus battled Evil. Evil was defeated, which put his plans for universal destruction to a halt and used the seven Pillowstars to seal him into another dimension underneath a church, which he made his own fortress, called the Shadow Church. It was filled with vile and deathly energy, which was his miasma energy. Over time, rumors have spread that there were Scorpius Warriors that went to kill Evil while he was sealed, but the second they entered it, they died. As the years passed by, everyone vowed to not remember any event or the upbringing of Evil and his terror. Now Although Evil is sealed, his powers, however, remain unsealed. He can spread his miasma energy to give power, cause chaos, corrupt one's mind, or take complete control of a host's body. For example, a miasma energy wafted into Dark Scorpius and took complete control of the Dark Pillowstar. Another example is that in the anime, a magician named Miza, was corrupted by the miasma energy. She doesn't know what she was doing, but she couldn't control her physical self from attacking Scorpius City. Gregory defeated her with the Magic Paintbrush, which purified her back to normal. Evil was also planning on defeating the Scorpius Warriors during the entire series, and also has the main target for his first kill, which is Gregory himself. In Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars, he sets them up by using a guy named Dimentius, who tricks them, to go and collect the seven Pillowstars and bring it to Wolfember's Castle. Even though he is sealed, he is very aware of what's happening. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors X In the Scorpius Warriors X arc, Evil was briefly seen in a flashback story from Master Gregory's interpretation. He was being sealed in a chest while in another dimension under the church by Geminus, who used the Seven Pillowstars to do it. According to Master Gregory, Evil was so powerful that he even puts Vracula and any other Chaos Monsters and Demons in the universe to shame. Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars When Gregory and the crew are about to enter Evil's Miasma Realm, they find out that Evil's miasma was strong, they had no choice but give up. However, Gregory's Magic Paintbrush glows brightly, making them invulnerable to the miasma's stench. They then proceeded. However, they are surrounded by Evil's army. At first, they were cornered, but were hit by Leelee and the others. Leelee then says that she and the others will fend off Evil's army. Gregory and the crew then headed to Evil's realm. The Seven Pillowstars then reacted to the chest, freeing Evil from his seal. He then spreads his miasma all over the universe, killing them fast when they inhaled the miasma. The skies then thundered, covering the entire universe into eternal darkness. Gregory says that there's no turning back, and the crew faced off against Evil. The battle then begins. Stats Note: The following stats below are the stats for Evil from the game Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars. The parenthesis next to the stats are for Evil on top of his true form. The parts for Evil's true form are also listed here. *HP: 25,000 (50,000) *Attack: 6,000 (12,000) *Defense: 3,000 (6,000) *Sp. Atk.: 6,500 (13,000) *Sp. Def: 4,500 (9,000) *Speed: 3,500 (7,000) *EXP. Points Gained: 0 *Reward: None Shadow Hands *HP: 2,400 *Attack: 1,600 *Defense: 800 *Sp. Atk.: 1,400 *Sp. Def.: 700 *Speed: 600 *EXP. Points Gained: 0 *Reward: None Shadow Enemies *HP: 1400 *Attack: 1,800 *Defense: 700 *Sp. Atk.: 1,900 *Sp. Def.: 2,000 *Speed: 800 *EXP. Points Gained: 0 *Reward: None Gem *HP: 70,000 *Attack: 0 *Defense: 1,200 *Sp. Atk.: 0 *Sp. Def.: 1,200 *Speed: 50 *EXP. Points Gained: 0 *Reward: None Eyes *HP: 800 *Attack: 400 *Defense: 200 *Sp. Atk.: 300 *Sp. Def: 300 *Speed: 200 *EXP. Points Gained: 0 *Reward: None Arms (Left) *HP: 600 *Attack: 700 *Defense: 500 *Sp. Atk.: 600 *Sp. Def.: 400 *Speed: 400 *EXP. Points Gained: 0 *Reward: None Arms (Right) *HP: 600 *Attack: 700 *Defense: 500 *Sp. Atk.: 600 *Sp. Def.: 400 *Speed: 400 *EXP. Points Gained: 0 *Reward: None Mouth (Head) *HP: 1,000 *Attack: 900 *Defense: 300 *Sp. Atk.: 200 *Sp. Def.: 200 *Speed: 200 *EXP. Points Gained: 0 *Reward: None Mouth (Belly) *HP: 700 *Attack: 400 *Defense: 200 *Sp. Atk.: 500 *Sp. Def.: 300 *Speed: 200 *EXP. Points Gained: 0 *Reward: None Moves These are special moves that Evil and his true form can use. Evil *Blood Spit *Shadow Hands *Shadow Hand Defend *Shadow Hand Attack *Shadow Summon *Lightning Storm *Miasma Cloud Evil (True Form) *Body Heal *Venom Drool *Venom Bite *Blood Shot *Acid Drool *Acid Spit Attacks Evil attacks by spitting a pool of blood. The blood won't affect Gregory and the crew, but will cause damage if Gregory and the crew use any attacks that are physical. He can also attack with Shadow Hands, which inflicts multiple damage to Gregory and the crew, and Shadow Summon, which summons a shadowy, stronger figure of an enemy. The shadow enemies have 600 HP, but can be taken out by Gregory's Magic Paintbrush. Sometimes when his HP is at a certain point, he will summon blockade hands to protect him. The blockade hands can also attack. Both hands have 400 HP each, so they can be easy to destroy. If hit by the hands, it causes the badly poisoned status effect. The only way to destroy both hands in one turn is if Gregory uses Paintbrush Wave. This not only destroys the hands, but also cause damage to Evil as well. He also makes lightning bolts strike that come from the dark clouds. They can miss sometimes, but lowers the speed of Gregory and the crew when hit by lightning bolts. He can also shoot miasma clouds that can heal him. They can be destroyed by Yasmine's Heart Blast. In his true form, Evil is composed of seven parts: the cobra's two arms, eyes, Evil himself ontop, the mouth on the belly and his original head, and the red gem on its forehead. The red gem is Evil's weakspot. However, just aiming at it won't do. Instead, Gregory and the crew must destroy the other parts, making the gem vulnerable. Evil's body heals the scary beast, so Gregory must use Paintbrush Storm to disable him. From the mouth, it can drool and bite with the venom in its teeth, which causes the badly poison status effect. The mouth can be destroyed by Leafy's Leaf Razor and Leafia's Petal Razor attack. Its two arms can cause the dizzy status effect when it hits Gregory and the crew. Wolfember and Wolfette's punching can destroy the hands. The mouth on its belly drools and spits acid, which can cause the poison status. The mouth on its belly can be destroyed by Dripper and Marmalade's Pillow Shot attacks. The eyes can shoot blood and slows Gregory and the crew's speed, but can be destroyed by Gregory's Pure Wave and Yasmine's Heart Wave. The tail can also attack, which can bind Gregory and the crew. Once the parts are destroyed, the gem then becomes vulnerable. Gregory and the crew can attack the gem for four turns. When the gem is destroyed, Evil explodes from combat. After being defeated again, Evil goes back down into his miasma realm, where his friends (recovered from paralysis) were at. Evil then collapses again, still at power. He tries to attack Gregory and the crew again, but Master Gregory, Queen Ariyanna, King Darius, Galaxandra, Meteor, Starydra, and Galaxy (the Elite Scorpius Warriors) come in along with the Dark Pillowstar to use the seven Pillowstars to severely damage Evil. The Dark Pillowstar then uses its dark power to weaken Evil in the process with the Pillowstars. This results in Evil to revert into his original form and turn into a wounded stage. The battle then begins again. This time, the whole background turns into a warp phase, with Evil's body in the warping background. The background also comes with an eerie setting, making erratic and scary sounds, which is heard during the battle. Gregory and the crew can attack all parts of Evil's wounded stage, but resulting in dealing minor damage to him. Jasmine's Heart Sceptor and Gregory's Magic Paintbrush can greatly damage Evil's wounded stage parts. When attacking with Gregory's Magic Paintbrush and Jasmine's Heart Scepter, Evil gets weaker and doesn't attack. The second wounded stage then occurs after Evil takes a few hits. Once Evil gets weak enough, he enters into a fatally wounded stage. This means that Evil can be defeated with one last attack. After being defeated, Evil is defeated, causing the whole background to explode, fizz and move erratically, as if it was like a televison screen turning off. Evil then explodes. After the battle, Evil then dies by fading while blowing up completely. Trivia *In Evil's true form, when his eyes are destroyed, his own eyes are closed as well. *Evil could possibly be the greatest final boss and change the entire gaming history forever. *Evil's third battle is a bit similar to Devil Heart Soul's battle. *Evil's last battle was an inspiration by Giygas from the Earthbound series. *Evil has a real name, but cannot be said because it strikes fear into the hearts of any living organisms. This was a little reference to H.I.M. from the Powerpuff Girls ''series.'' *Evil's true form may be a reference to a frightning demon from a movie. *Evil is somewhat similar to Satan, as to his appearance; however, his name is also Dark Satan if it was in other countries.